


This is Me

by KusanoSaku



Series: Time's Gift [2]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Roswell High - Melinda Metz, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Alex, Plotting Alex, Security Specialist Alex, Tech Genius Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: A furious Alex Manes begrudgingly agrees to attend the Air Force Academy. He intends to take full advantage of the fact that just graduating would give him a higher rank than his father. He studies hard and stands out in the field of computers from his first year. Alex’s journey from an angry teen to a lonely but introspective soldier.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Time's Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635580
Kudos: 15





	This is Me

**Author's Note:**

> A long one-shot that takes place from the end of the prologue to mid-chapter 3 in We don’t look away, part one of my Time’s gift series. The title comes from the song ‘This is Me’ which is a powerful anthem in The Musical Greatest Showman. There are a few references to RL history that I picked up researching if Alex graduated the Air Force Academy in 2008, then he would have been visited by President Obama at the beginning of his time and had him speak at his commencement.

Alex just dumped all the stuff he wanted in bags, using his and his mom’s luggage. He took his guitar and had boxes of stuff labelled donate. He had the minimum attendance needed, while it was painful to lose Michael and his mother on the same day for different reasons, he would not allow his father to hurt Michael again. He wanted to strangle the man for injuring his lover, Michael was a sensitive, gentle soul and the idea of anyone hurting him infuriated him.

He had headphones on and was loudly singing **Panic! at the Disco**. His father hated the music and he was going to be as surly and just this side of disobedient as he could. He was already building a plan for revenge…

His brothers and his father enlisted; Alex was going to the Academy. This meant that when he graduated, he would outrank them all. Most enlisted didn’t become commissioned officers, and Alex very much doubted that his older brothers who had mediocre grades had the work ethic for it. Hunter left home at seventeen for boot camp and never came back, that was over ten years ago. Greg left seven years ago and Flint, his least favorite brother left four.

He would return and he would win Michael back, he wasn’t going to let his bigot father ruin everything. He had made a promise to his mom to live and take care of Michael, his mother’s opinion was the only one that mattered to him. He wanted to be someone she would be proud of, he hoped she would understand why he was going along with his father’s wishes for now.

Alex fully planned to ensure he was secured from any fallout of his father’s brutish methods of dealing with things he disapproved of. He would make sure he was well shielded, that he could even protect Michael…

XoooooooX

Alex had always had an interest in computers, it didn’t take much for him to end up in classes that would set him up for working in Military Intelligence, giving him contacts in those circles. He also got his pilot’s license during the summers, he intended to be the best he could even if this was not where he wanted to be. He took all the offered courses he could during the summer, he didn’t have a home home to return to as many college students did. While it pained him to be away from Michael, Alex wanted to be strong. He was certain that in his case, absence did make the heart grow fonder.

Alex would have rather found his own path, found a way to serve his country and the world without being forced to attend the Academy. He would have preferred to stay close to Michael, maybe he didn’t have a book in him like Max Evans. Nor was he a lonely beauty like Isobel who needed someone alive and creative to make her glow. Michael who had a need to take care of others and hadn’t realized it, was that something that made him special to Alex and give him that sense that Michael was someone who deserved to be cherished.

He expected that Michael would be a doctor, a teacher or a therapist. He knew that Michael had always wanted someone in his life to truly see him and to encourage him. Someone who saw how he was treated by his guardians and who stood up for him. Something that Alex wished himself, his mom had been too ill, and he’d kept it from her because she loved his father.

He didn’t understand what she could have seen in Jesse Manes, she could not have been completely blind to his cruel nature. She was too good a person for that to be so…

XoooooooX

May 23, 2012

Unlike his brothers, Alex’s graduation was without fanfare.

He remembered his father dragging them to each graduation from high school and boot camp. Having not been allowed to attend his graduation from West Roswell High, Alex didn’t expect to see anyone from his family. He was a bit disappointed to not recognize anyone aside from his professors, but the stadium was full.

He enjoyed the graduation speech from President Obama, it made him feel hopeful for the future.

Alex had done well; he did remember when President Obama visited in 2008 and was pleased that he remembered that he had welcomed them when they began their time at cadets. They were the largest number of graduates going on to graduate school, the largest number of female graduates, they had won the Commander-and-Chief’s trophy for the 18th time that year and Alex had participated in breaking the world record for the largest game of dodge ball. It had been fun and well, Alex could use the outlet for his frustration at being separated from Michael whom he had not forgotten. The game had included 3,000 participants and lasted thirty hours. Alex was smug when the president mentioned that their class had snuck into the Superintendent’s office, removed the furniture and reassembled it in one of the dorm rooms- without being caught. Alex had been asked to help with the planning and well, it was fun.

He had attended Kyle’s graduation last week; he hadn’t felt right joining his godfather and Kyle’s mother. So, he stayed on the fringes…

He hoped that Kyle was here too, but he understood if Kyle was still mad about having missed their high school graduation. Kyle was the type to brood…

He was surprised that one of his favorite professors Major Jack Ethier was headed to meet him in full dress uniform.

“Professor.” Alex saluted smartly.

“It’s Major now, just as yours is Lieutenant.” His former professor chided.

“Of course, Major.”

“I don’t see any family here…”

Alex shrugged, “I’m from a military family, I didn’t expect them. Besides, I haven’t spoken to my brothers in years. My father and I… you could say we’re estranged.”

“No ties home? Unlike your fellow students, you never mention anyone special. I never saw you more than friends and classmates with anyone.”

Alex coughed, “There is someone, but things ended in a mess. Someday, I plan to go back and fix things, but for now, I need to be someone strong.”

“Physical strength isn’t everything, Manes.” Ethier chided.

Alex nodded, “I know, I wasn’t thinking physical strength. Mentally stronger, I need to prove that I am not a coward.”

“I never thought that about you, Manes.”

Alex sighed, “In some ways, no. In others, I need to be strong enough to stand up to a bully and know that there is nothing they can do physically or otherwise to hurt me. I need to be capable of protecting the people I love.”

Ethier seemed thoughtful. “I hope you plan to work hard because your first assignment is with me.”

Alex grinned, his brief sadness of having his graduation go unremarked, had been erased. “It would be an honor, sir.”

XoooooooX

Alex was in the Middle East on a support mission, he was only supposed to be there as Ethier’s adjunct and security specialist.

Decryption and hacking were his recognized skill, but so was cybersecurity, he tried to build security that even he couldn’t crack. That was the closest thing to excitement that he got…

Then there were explosions, the building shook.

Alex had experienced a few assaults on bases when he was here, but they were far and few between. An all-hands alert went off.

Ethier nodded, “Go on, I know at heart, you’re not just my computer guy. You’re still a soldier.”

Alex saluted, before slinging an M-16 over his shoulder and joining the others.

He started helping his fellow soldiers regardless of uniform, getting them out of harm’s way.

Then he heard the warning too late.

“Manes! Mortar!”

The explosion sent shrapnel and rubble at him, all he felt was pain and he fought passing out. He couldn’t die, he had to get home, had to see Michael. Had to tell him that it was always him, to apologize for letting him be hurt, for leaving, for staying gone…

“Micah…” he whispered painfully.

XoooooooX

Alex woke up in a military plane, that meant it was bad. His leg ached but he was certain that he was different…

Something was different about him…

He wasn’t awake long, the pain pulled him back down to the black.

XoooooooX

When Alex awoke again, he found his C.O. and former professor sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Alex’s pain was less than he expected and the place beneath his right leg was flat. Alex was no fool, he realized what this meant. For a nerd, such an injury was almost hilarious…

He soon found himself laughing almost hysterically.

This, of course, brought in a nurse and woke Ethier.

"Alex?” Ethier frowned, “Are you alright?”

“I’m a career desk jockey, a one-legged desk jockey. My closest experience with combat was programming recruiting games. Here I am at Lackland Air Base,”

“Actually, this is the San Antonio Military Medical Center.” The nurse corrected.

“Semantics, Lackland sounds ominous. Lackland, lackleg? Get it?” Alex said with dark humor.

Ethier looked pained. “Do you think this is a side-effect of the pain meds?”

The nurse looked dubious, “I could be. This could also be a coping mechanism.”

“At least I lived, I might have a chance to reconnect with Micah now…” Alex mused.

“I am sure they will be happy you’re alive…” Ethier mused.

Alex closed his eyes, he just hoped that Michael was as comfortable and accepting of Alex’s disability as he had been accepting Michael’s intersex body.

XoooooooX

Alex began physiotherapy with a vengeance, he wanted to go home. He wasn’t referring to his childhood home, but rather Roswell and Michael specifically.

He was grateful when they said he was allowed to transfer out of SAMMC as the hospital was called. He was even more pleased when they offered to send him to any rehab in the country.

Having grown up in Roswell, he knew that not only was there a base in the area, but also a VA hospital. He chose there…

There were a few raised eyebrows, but Alex said that he just wanted to go home.

So, arrangements were made…

He was surprised that an Air Force JAG officer met him when he took a military jumper to Roswell Air Base. It was uncomfortable, more so than he remembered before his injury and he had to massage out the cramp before he hobbled out with his crutches. It grated that his duffle had to be carried by another, Alex had learned to carry a military duffle from an early age. The benefit of being an Air Force brat.

He could hear his father’s taunting words in his head about not being man enough to carry his own bag. A taunt he had heard many times when he was eight and Greg had carried it for him half the march when they went camping. Hunter had done it the last boys camping trip before boot camp, claiming it was too heavy for a seven-year-old. His research since leaving home had proved Hunter right; at seven, Alex should only have had to carry a backpack that held about 2lbs, but no more than four. He was certain his pack was closer to 10lbs when he was seven. He was small for his age compared to his brothers, he gained height in high school, but nothing like Flint or Hunter. He was lean rather than broad; which meant he didn’t have a football frame. He was more of a musician than an athlete.

Alex pushed away the maudlin thoughts, he braced himself and saluted the JAG officer.

“Sir.”

“At ease, Lieutenant Manes. I heard you were returning, and I pulled a file. It was delivered by a local civilian lawyer for you, if you ever returned.”

Alex limped to the jeep, finding a letter from his godfather. He skimmed it, realizing that Sheriff Jimmy Valenti had realized he was being physically abused and tried to put an end to it. The result was the severing of his friendship with Alex’s father. He apologized for not being able to do more. Alex was left the deed to the Valenti cabin and a set of car keys.

Alex swallowed, “If this was left for me…”

“It is my understanding that Sheriff Valenti passed away about two years ago. I may have misheard the date though.”

Alex had expected to need a place on base while he continued physiotherapy while he waited for his medical discharge. It could take months or weeks, unlike enlisted who might be able to re-enlist after joining a wounded warrior battalion and managing to prove their fitness, an officer was out for good. Not that Alex ever was as driven to serve as an airman from a young age as the rest of his family, he had wanted to find a path of his own that didn’t require a uniform. After all, he was gay and DADT hadn’t been formally withdrawn until the fall of his third year at the Academy.

He had been gone about ten years, four had been at the academy and six had been mostly active duty if you ignored his time at SAMMC. He was expected to serve at least five active duty and could serve the remaining expected three in reserves. He had been informed that it was up the retirement board to determine whether to consider those years at the academy as active service since they officially prepared him for his duties as a fully qualified officer.

Alex let the JAG officer drive him to check in with his new CO, he was expected to take the job of a logistics clerk at the VA hospital because they had a decent rehab department, but was truly expected to assist in the upgrade of their cybersecurity. An easy job compared to his work under Ethier…

He also reluctantly agreed to let the JAG officer drive him to the cabin, despite not having visited it in at least twelve years, he was still able to give directions to his surprise.

The letter from his godfather included a set of keys for the cabin and the beater car he found parked just outside. It seemed in decent condition…

Alex wondered if it had been well-maintained, did Michael still work at the auto shop?

Then Alex remembered painfully, that his father had likely permanently injured Michael with a hammer. It was unlikely that he was able to continue there, he knew that with his grades as well as his SAT and ACT scores that Michael had received a number of scholarships. He was also qualified for a number of fee waivers and grants regardless of his state of residency due to his having been officially a ward of the state until he was seventeen and allowed to move into a ratty old Airstream on the auto shop premises where he stayed as an unpaid night security in exchange for a place to stay. Alex had never been allowed to visit him there, their lovemaking had been private. There was that one time during that museum trip and countless times in their private place as juniors and during senior year as well.

Alex mumbled a thank you as he painfully tried to haul his own duffle from the JAG officer’s car to the cabin. He had to get used to being independent and find ways to do things that normal people took for granted with his crutches.

Alex had expected to be given the same crutches that most people get when they have foot or leg injuries that were taller and went under one’s armpit. However, he learned quickly that he had better balance with forearm crutches, they spread the burden of one’s weight to the entire forearm rather than one’s wrist. It helped maintain good posture and ensured that he didn’t strain his wrists or allow himself to walk hunched as he had seen some do.

Alex hobbled into the cabin, mostly on one leg. He barely managed to lock the door and limp to a chair. He wasn’t expecting company, so he undid his military issue trousers and painfully slipped out of them. He removed his prosthesis and began massaging his scarred stump.

He would need to get back into a more normal routine, but that was an issue for later.

XoooooooX

Alex was reluctantly on his second shopping trip after returning to Roswell when he was knocked to the ground.

His body reacted in two distinct ways that made him feel as if he were losing his mind: he was in pain from being knocked down and he was hard.

Alex’s words tumbled from his lips without a filter, “Oh my god, Micah?”

They ended up sprawled on the ground and both moaning in pain.

Alex tried to get up and cursed. He couldn’t get the right leverage; shopping was probably a bit too strenuous for his level of recovery.

The last thing he expected was his Michael to immediately take charge and with practiced ease, help him to his feet with no judgment.

Alex was so stunned that he let Michael pull him up and steady him before reaching painfully down for his crutches.

Michael blushed, “I am sorry, Alex. I'm exhausted, I just got off shift and I wasn’t paying attention.”

Alex looked Michael up and down, a familiar hunger humming through his body and taking the edge off of his pain. “You look good for being tired, where do you work? You did go away to college, right?”

Michael nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yes, U of NM, Albuquerque. I have a Bachelor of Science in Biology and attended their Medical school. I am in my third year of residency here at our local hospital, which isn’t a renowned teaching hospital, my fellow students would be horrified. They were taking bets I was aiming for John Hopkins or Mayo. I suspect they would react to Valenti being here as well with shock.”

Alex frowned, “Kyle’s here?”

Michael shrugged, “We had our differences in the past, while I wouldn’t say we were friends, I no longer think he is going to use me as a punching bag, and he doesn’t treat me like garbage. We’re not even on Christmas Card terms.”

Michael's use of a reference to Harry Potter and his relationship with his former bully and cousin Dudley was surprising.

“So… shopping?” Alex asked hopefully.

After all this time, he couldn’t bear to let him go just yet. He cursed the need for the crutches, but was equally grateful for them, if it weren’t for his injury, he wouldn’t be here now.

  
Michael’s voice shook and his expression was as if he were afraid that Alex would vanish, “Sure…”

Alex understood the feeling, he hadn’t forgotten Michael and being separated from him after being reunited was too painful to imagine.

Michael pushed the cart, with them both dumping stuff randomly in, but he did periodically check a shopping list. It seemed so unlike his teenage self that Alex was intrigued.

“You’re blushing,” Alex teased.

“It’s been a long time, you look good,” Michael said softly.

“There been anyone else?” Alex asked abruptly.

Michael shook his head, “Too busy, you?”

Alex paused and pulled up his left sleeve to bear his shoulder, “No one was you… you were the only one that I wanted. I missed you every day…”

Alex watched asMichael swallowed at the sight of Alex’s nickname for him inked there, “Me too…”

They fell into silence before heading to the checkout, where Michael pulled his stuff out first while he appeared to be gathering his tangled thoughts. When he also put Alex’s choices on the belt, Alex was actually grateful. Normally, he would have dumped a crutch in the cart and tried to force himself to do this, considering it therapy. But Michael had been patient, walking slowly and even asking what Alex was looking for with the eye of an experienced shopper. Which as a third-year resident, his Michael was a doctor…

Alex did manage to extricate his wallet from his cargo pants and used his AFFCU card to cover his share of the groceries. His choices were terrible, but after having lived on base where he could get his meals at the officers’ mess, there really hadn’t been any need. While he could have lived alone off base or with roommates, he chose to save money and had a place in the bachelor’s officer quarters. His skills had him progressing to first lieutenant within three years, if he hadn’t been injured, he might have made captain soon.

After they paid and their groceries were back in the cart, Michael blurted out, “Do you want to come over?... I mean for coffee?”

Alex grinned, “Sure, Micah, it would be nice to catch up.”

“Just… um follow me… “

Alex playfully saluted and winked, “Sure thing…”

They both loaded their car trunk while glancing distractedly at each other.

Alex following him closely, but not dangerously so and was surprised that Michael drove the exact speed limit.

He was surprised when Michael offered to carry in his cold stuff and put it in his fridge while they spent more time together.

However, when Michael went to make coffee, Alex, perhaps, pushed himself too far again as he pinned Michael to the counter and kissed him.

Alex was poignantly aware that they'd never made love in a house, the last time they had a bed was on their museum trip and neither had admitted to having proper sex since each other. Alex had been a monk, his only real claimable sexual activity were dreams about Michael or his own right hand.

“You want this, Micah?” Alex groaned against Michael’s mouth.

Michael’s reaction was to lead Alex down the hall, but not before grabbing his crutches to hand to him first. Michael’s stop to lock the door was curiously practiced, for a guy who said he didn’t have any partners since Alex, that was odd.

Alex didn’t have much time to think about it because they ended up sprawled on the bed tugging off each other’s shirts. Yet, when Michael reached for Alex’s belt, Alex reacted by grabbing the other man’s wrists in a vice grip.

When Michael cringed, Alex blinked, gasping in horror at himself before pulling Michael into an embrace while he murmured soft apologies.

“PTSD?” Michael swallowed.

Alex groaned in embarrassment, “No… I just had a moment of self-doubt and loathing. You did nothing wrong, Micah.” He limped to his feet and undid his pants himself, letting Michael see his prosthesis.

Michael ran his hands over the scars from shrapnel on Alex’s leg, causing the airman to shiver at his touch before looking up at him, “You accepted me, do you doubt I can do the same?”

Alex’s voice was soft, “You really don’t care?” he had hoped, but had been afraid that he expected too much.

Then Michael was standing beside him and kissing him deeply, “You’re here, you’re alive and we're together. Nothing else matters…”

Alex removed the last of Michael’s clothes, his own underwear and then his prosthesis.

Michael scooted back against the pillows, gesturing him to join him, “We have time, we have nothing but time…”

Alex joined him on the bed, laying on his good side as they kissed, it felt like forever and like no time had passed all at once.

They touched each other with shaking hands as if they were afraid the other would disappear. When Alex’s hand reached for Michael’s cock, the other man groaned in pleasure. Life had marked them in ways invisible and visible since they had last laid together like this…

Alex stroked Michael’s cock, while kissing his neck, “God, I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Michael moaned, thrusting into his hand.

Alex finally reached down, his fingers dipping into Michael’s wet sheath.

“Alex… please…”

Alex prepared Michael painfully slow for both of them, but he didn’t want to hurt his lover. It had been over ten years since they did this after all.

When Alex pulled Michael close, sliding his left leg over his hip. When it barely grazed his stump, he froze briefly.

Michael hugged him, “It’s okay if we have to stop…”

Alex shook his head, “I want you… I’ve dreamt of this so many times…”

“Take as much time as you need, I am not going anywhere,” Michael promised softly.

It was a few minutes before Alex regained his confidence and slowly sheathed his own cock in Michael’s warm silk.

Alex vaguely noticed that something was different this time, but didn’t process the lack of condoms this time just yet.

This time there was more rocking than thrusting, but neither cared. It felt amazing, they had never been so physical with each other. Michael held on physically, but his body was so starved that he came hard and early. It was very similar to their first few sensual activities together…

They lay joined like that until Alex let out a grunt of pain and a curse.

Michael rolled over, lying on his back trying desperately to keep Alex inside him as he tried to massage the cramp.

Alex stiffened when Michael tried massaging his stump, “That’s um… not what hurts…” he admitted reluctantly.

Michael nodded, “I suspected as much.”

Alex frowned, “Why?”

Michael was honest, “You serve, and I hoped we would be reunited. I studied and prepared for the possible outcomes; PTSD and this. I knew that this was possible, I wanted to be mentally prepared and I wanted you so much, that as long as you were alive and still wanted me… I would be here waiting for you.”

Alex smiled, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were the first person aside from Max and Isobel to be kind to me. You wanted me before and after learning I was intersex. Most guys would run for the hills or react violently to learning their crush was physically different from what they expected. You just accepted; how could I do any less?” Michael said honestly.

“This really is your place? It’s nice…”

“The Evans, they finally accepted me as family. It was a welcome home, congratulations on graduating medical school and being accepted into residency gift in one. They came for my graduation; it was nice of them… Isobel helped select the house and decorate.”

Alex relaxed slowly, wiggling just enough so his soft cock was still inside Michael, “I like this room, it’s very relaxing. We haven’t had a bed,”

“Since our first time, you were so gentle, and I was so embarrassed…”

“You were and still are gorgeous and sexy…”

“Is it bad that I want you to stay?”

Alex chuckled, “I want to stay…” it was true…

They made love slowly after Alex’s ghost cramp went away, this time with Michael riding him, an unusual position for them, but more comfortable for Alex.

They lay with Michael curled up together just basking in the afterglow when Michael’s phone began to sing ‘We are the crystal gems', the theme song from Steven Universe.

For a movie buff, he was surprised that Michael would know Steven Universe, much less have a ringtone from one of the more well-known songs.

Michael’s immediate reaction was to tremble after Alex got over the immediate surprise at the Steven Universe ringtone, “Micah? What’s wrong? Who is calling? Talk to me…”

Michael whispered, “We should have talked, but we… I let you… oh god. This is so much harder than I expected. Please, don’t be angry. I was scared, I was misinformed and there was DADT.”

Alex was confused, “I don’t understand…”

“Of course, you don’t, I am a doctor and they still tell us it’s impossible. That given what I am, impossible…” the words came in a jumbled torrent.

Alex started humming, the cords to ‘Here comes a thought’, a meditation step he used when he began feeling anxious regarding his leg or recognized when he started having unrealistic physical expectations of himself.

The familiar song about combating anxiety apparently soothed Michael…

Eventually, Michael began talking again, but his words were rushed, like the vocal equivalent of running. “I have to tell you about Lexi, what we were told in biology about intersex apparently doesn’t apply to me. Alex, we used protection, but it still happened. We have a daughter, a beautiful girl who could never be mistaken for being anyone else’s child. She’s nine going on twelve, she is so smart. She knows you are a soldier and you were far away keeping people safe. She always says, thanks to Ann, never thought I would say that in high school, that she is the best kind of present, a surprise present and she wants to meet you. She always asks Santa to let you know she’s okay and waiting for you. She probably just called with Isobel’s phone; Lexi is always forgetting to charge hers.”

Alex whispered in dumbfounded shock, “We have a daughter…”

“Her name is Lexi, I named her for you. I wanted you with me so badly, I was so scared for both of us. It wasn’t something I could write in a letter and I was certain that the Academy would turn either of us away. If I wrote a letter, I was terrified that your father,”

“Would get the letter instead and take her away. Knowing that heartless bastard, I can believe it.” Alex grumbled.

“Are you… are you mad?”

“I would have come back sooner if I knew, but you did what you could to keep her safe. How can I be mad about a surprise present? Is that part of the reason you haven’t had a relationship?” Alex frowned.

“I wanted you, I wanted us and how could I tell anyone the truth about my body?” Michael whispered.

“Help me get cleaned up? We need to look presentable… a daughter…” Alex was in awe; Manes had been having all boys for over fifty years.

Michael helped Alex to his master bathroom and Alex was grateful for the tiled seat that had been installed in the middle of the large walk-in shower.

After Alex was seated as comfortably as possible, to his relief, Michael let Alex wash him, it had been over a decade since Alex had been able to do this for him. They did their best to wash away the smell of sweat and sex, their daughter was too young to be exposed to such obvious signs.

Alex blinked at the pained look in Michael’s eyes, “You okay? You looked like you were in pain…” sure it had been years since they last had sex, but they hadn’t fucked like rabbits. Rather, they hesitantly made adjustments as they tried to work around Alex’s leg.

Michael kissed him as he rinsed off, “I remembered I left my phone in the bedroom and Lexi should be home. Silly me, I tried summoning it.”

Alex laughed, “We’re Muggles,”

“No-Majs,” Michael corrected.

“Nope, I am definitely a Muggle. No-Maj is terrible, I refuse to use that term.” Alex said stubbornly.

“You are such a Gryffindor.” Michael teased.

“You are my very sexy Hufflepuff, now I have a very special present waiting, don’t I?”

They dried off, with Michael supporting Alex to the bed where they dressed in wrinkled clothes after Alex reattached his prosthetic leg.

Michael helped Alex to his feet, kissing him, “Do you want the crutch or me?”

Alex swallowed, “I want to meet my daughter whole…”

Michael shrugged, “She goes to the VA, she’s met veterans with injuries like yours. She will just care that her daddy is here, that he is alive. But it’s your body, your choice, I will support whichever you decide.”

“We do this together, but I don’t want to lie.”

“We’ll handle it if she knew you were here… she would practically tackle you. If you look like you need my physical support, she will stop.” Michael assured him.

Alex nodded, as they linked arms behind their backs and left the room together.

They headed done the hall, where they slowly mutually became aware of the voice of an excited girl.

“What’s taking papa so long? He never takes this long and he never has friends over. He always looks so tired…” her voice turned very soft, “Do you think it’s my dad? I know I am a surprise present, but will he like me more than ice cream and unicorns? More than Steven likes the bits, donuts and pizza?”

Alex stood there drinking her in, she carried herself like his mom. “You are the best present ever, no soldier could have a better welcome. Why don’t we sit on the couch together?”

Michael walked slowly to the couch and let Alex get comfortable.

Lexi knelt in front of him, “Daddy, you have a hurt…”

Alex took her hand and Michael’s, “Yes, sometimes people do bad things when they are scared, and they hurt people. I was there to help protect them, but they hurt us anyway. I think with you and Micah, I will be okay.”

“Is it your brain that hurts? Papa said sometimes soldiers look okay, but bad things, scary things hurt their brains.” Lexi winced, “Is it like screaming?”

Alex pulled her up into his lap and pulled up his pants leg, “Maybe my head hurts sometimes, but it usually is telling me my leg hurts.”

Lexi hugged him and started to cry, “I am happy you’re home, daddy. Are you going to stay forever now ‘cause you’re hurt?”

Alex wiped away her tears, “If that’s what you and Micah want?”

Michael squeezed his hand, “We do… maybe someday when you feel steadier, we can take her camping?”

Alex smiled, “I'd like that…”

A daughter, he was still on awe. She was perfect; she had Alex’s own hair color that he inherited from his mother but Michael’s curls. Yet, her eyes held more joy than his own or Michael’s had had her age. She was clearly very loved...

Having a lover who was a doctor, even an ER-resident, would make sure he didn’t overexert himself and set back his recovery.

Isobel cleared her throat, “That would be the pizza, but don’t expect junk food all the time, Alexander Manes. We eat real food in this house…”

Isobel’s comment about eating healthy would likely please Alex’s own doctors.

Alex smiled, his arms and his heart was full…

Sitting here, he felt more fully alive than he had in ages.


End file.
